Voltage controllers are included in many electronic devices (e.g., semiconductor chips) to control voltages used by components in these devices. Some components of conventional voltage controllers can be implemented in analog or digital form. Analog implementation often consumes a relatively large device area. Digital implementation is usually complex. Thus, voltage controllers having such components are unsuitable for devices that have limited device area and devices adopted to operate with less complex circuitry.